A duel of two brothers
by t1lly1998
Summary: A lighthearted and (hopefully) funny of Ron and Fred's struggle to win Hermione's heart. Rated for language and reference to adult themes. Not too bad though.
1. Chapter 1

Fred fights with Ron over the affection of Hermione. Set in Fred's seventh year and Ron and Hermione's fifth year.

A/N: umm hey guys. Sorry that i've been away for so long but i plan to start writing some more now on. School and work may get in the way though. Im pretty stressed right now. :P This story will half a LOT shorter chapters and will be more light hearted than my other stories. Im hoping itll be funny and light hearted. I have a few ideas in mind. Any feedback is welcome of course :D

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

...

Fred's POV:

"Isn't she lovely?" I whispered wistfully to George as he viciously attacked his pudding. Staring at Hermione down the table was always the highlight of my day. To see the way her brown, luscious hair cascaded down over her shoulders in a fountain of chocolate as she slowly nibbled on her food and chatted aimlessly or read dutifully was always a knock to the heart. I knew she liked my little Ronnikins, that was evident to even Filch after their spat at the Yule ball last year, but I never desired a woman more. She wasn't a girl in my eyes. She was, indeed, a woman. Her... Developed body shouted that.

"Mmhmm, mate. Stop perving," George mumbled through his mouthful of food as he went back to reading this morning's paper. Bloody big nerd, he is.

Hermione's a nerd... A good nerd, though. A gorgeous nerd. A sexy nerd.

"To perve is to admire. To admire is to be thankful of the existence. To be thankful of a girl's existence is appreciated by all girls. Therefore, I am flattering her in the highest regard by imagining her in the most... Natural of ways." I grinned as I elbowed George in the ribs playfully, giving him a wink as he chuckled light heartedly at my idiocy.

"Just go talk to her, git."

"Fine. I will." I walked down to Harry, Ron and Hermione, pushing a random kid out of the way to sit down next to her. "Hello, kids. How are we today?"

She looked up from her book and smiled brightly, melting my heart. In a good way, of course. "Just trying to explain to Ronald why a spoon would be an ideal way to eat his jelly. Apparently he can't fathom why." Her voice sounded like liquid honey.

I let my gaze fall upon my little brother. I quickly regretted it as I saw him trying to grab the dessert in his hand and lift it to his mouth. "Oi, dimwit. Are you trying to make every girl in this school regurgitate at the sight of you?" I instantly felt awful at the fact that I wanted so badly for Hermione to feel sick thinking about Ron.

"What's it to you?" He grunted through his hand of jelly. My god, he was going to turn all of the _guys _off of him.

I rolled my eyes and let my eyes soften on Hermione's face. "Do you want to escape this disaster and accompany me back to the tower?" I held my breath in anticipation for her answer. I needed to be alone with her, I needed to feel her hug me once she realised we were alone again, to fall asleep on my shoulder after a long night of chatting, to realise miraculously that she loved me half as much as I loved her.

Her eyes widened and turned to Ron and Harry. Harry only gave a light chuckle and made a shooing gesture with his hand. Harry always knew that I loved her. He's only a fool to the important stuff and is quite close with George and I, really.

Ron was still too engrossed with his disgusting eating habits to notice that she was longingly staring at him and _waiting for his approval_. I couldn't bear the thought. I wanted her to wait for my approval. I wanted her to be mine.

She sighed and stood up, smiling up at me. "Another one of our long talks?" She giggled as we started walking towards the doors of the great hall. We were quite close, as well. As close as we could possibly be, really. God knows that I tried to make sure of that. Every second with her was sacred and precious.

I only turned to her and winked before saying, "I'll race you?"

She ran off before I could even finish the question.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: is anyone actually enjoying this? I saw a few people are following it but yeah... If you have ANY suggestions or ideas please just tell me through reviews or pm :3

...

Fred's POV:

We arrived at the Gryffindor Tower out of breath, and happy for me to see, sweaty. I watched Hermione as she bent over, trying to catch her breath, and stretched. Seeing the beads of sweat roll gently down her skin sent my imagination into overdrive. Her skirt and blouse were all crinkly and messy and her hair was, as always, bushy and unrestrained. She had the look of someone who had just been caught in a broom closet with her boyfriend.

"Fred..?" Her sweet breath rolled through my mind like toffee.

"Yes, 'Mione?" I walk over to what I know full well is her favourite armchair and sat in it lazy. She came and sat in my lap and snuggled her head into my neck. As I willed myself to stay calm and not get too excited, I slung my arms around her waist and breathed in the scent of her. The smell of ink and mint hit me like a jackhammer to the head as I realised once again how much I loved this little witch, all snug in my arms.

"Why are guys so insensitive and ghastly?" She whispered, almost too softly for me to hear. I wish I hadn't.

I lifted her head up to mine and stared into her eyes. "Who was it and what did they do?" I practically growled. I wanted to go and find them right that second and make them cry.

She looked anywhere but me as she whispered, "Ron just doesn't realise how I feel about him and he basically flaunts the fact that he doesn't like me. I just... I don't know..." She had tears in her eyes and was sniffling slightly.

I felt my stomach tighten into a knot and my heart break into tiny little pieces. I couldn't do it. I couldn't give her advice on how to win my brother's heart. I wanted to hurt my little brother. I wasn't ever supposed to want to do that. I was _angry. _God, was I angry, but I also wanted to cry. Not little, wimpy crying but big, fat tears of overwhelming misery. I just couldn't care anymore about Ron's feelings. I had to think about mine. I lifted her eyes to mine and forced her to look at me. "Hermione, I'm sort of glad that he doesn't." Her face paled as I spoke the words into the empty common room. Sue stood up and started to leave but I quickly continued before she ran away, "I'm glad because, well, um, I love you and I'll do anything to win your heart from Ron."

Hermine just stood there. She didn't say anything, which scared me the most. She was so disgusted in me that she couldn't even talk to me. I mean, she liked my little _brother._ Of course she was creeped out. "But we're such good friends..." was all that she said.

I looked down and tugged at the hem of my shirt. "I like being your friend 'Mione, but i'd love to be more." She sat down and closed her eyes, massaging her temples. She opened her mouth to say something more but A group of second years walked in. She glared at them, as if hexing them for interrupting this moment. I noticed her concern to say anything further and quickly walked over to her and whispered into her ear. "It's ok. We'll take this up to my room, yeah?"

She slowly nodded and followed me up to my room, letting my lead her by the hand. It let my heart smile a bit. After our ascension into my shared room we both just sat on my bed, quite close, actually.

"So... There isn't something wrong with, me?" I balked at Hermione's words.

How could she ever think that something was unappealing about her? It was inconceivable! "How... Why... No!" I yelled. I didn't understand how this was happening.

"So then boys found me attractive and disgusting?" The way her hair was falling across her face was disproving her point.

"Hermione, you are gorgeous. Guys find you attractive beyond belief. Seamus Finnigan has had a crush on you since your second year. I've been bullying him away from you for years." I longed to touch her, to stroke her face, to hold her hand.

"So...", she started, before blushing, "you wouldn't mind if I did this?" She slowly placed her hand on my leg and slowly rubbed it, moving it higher and higher.

I gasped in surprise and looked into her eyes longingly. I thought holding her hand was something electrifying. "No... No, I would not."

She looked into my eyes as she slowly reached over and kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: i'm so glad that people are liking this so far. I know i'm a bit (very) rusty at this whole writing thing after disappearing for a long while but I'm back now i guess. I am getting very busy with school and work now but i shall try my very hardest to continue :3 I should actually really be doing my society and culture work right now but hey...

Sorry that it's so short. Hopefully the next one will be longer.

...

Fred's POV:

I kissed back, obviously. I mean, why the hell wouldn't I? She was very... New to this I could tell but the feel of her mouth was enough. She was so warm and nice. The fact that it was her made me want to jump up and down and flail my arms. I decided that if she wanted a kiss, i'd show her what a real kiss is. I laid her down onto my bed and placed one of my hands on her waist and the other ran through her hair (getting caught obviously), pushing her mouth closer to mine. When she arched her back i took it as a good sign, so I moved my lip's attention from her mouth to her jawline. Before I lost complete control I decided to stop, though. I needed to. I couldn't continue like this.

I rested my head into the crook of her neck and listened to her pounding heartbeat as she caught her breath. "So... What was that?" I asked hesitantly, not to sure that I really wanted to know the answer.

"Bloody amazing really." She whispered as if it was a dirty little secret. I suppose it probably would have been. I lifted my head and searched her eyes for a real answer, however. She knew that I was referring to the fact that she was the one who kissed me initially, not the other way around. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears, they didn't tumble but only with a lot of effort on her part. "I guess... I just needed... You made me feel attractive and I guess I needed that," she didn't say it. She mumbled it. She couldn't look me in the eyes any longer. She was ashamed of her conduct, I could tell.

"So, then why are your acting like it's the worst thing in the world? If thats what you need them thats what i'll do. Your every desire is my honor to perform," I smirked. There's never anything wrong with a little bit of humour.

She giggled and blushed a little. I loved the way that her head ducked and her face brightened, even if her hair fell in front of her face and it no longer allowed me access to the sight of her stunning features. "But, Fred, I like... I like Ron..."

My face fell as her's did. I never wanted to hear that again. I once again felt guilt for the fact that I believed that my own little brother didn't deserve her. That he wasn't good enough. "I know."

That was all I could say before she left the room.

...

Three days past. Three long, miserable days full of classes and poorly lacking in Hermione's presence. I knew that George and Lee were definitely over the whole 'Fred is moping, don't disturb him' thing. Honestly? So was I, so when I came up when an amazing plan that day I went straight to work on it. I dismissed McGonnogal's howler because I skipped her class and gave it no thought as I set to writing. I do believe that it was the only time in my life that I was consensual towards writing.

...

The next morning Hermione sat the furthest from me as possible at breakfast in the great hall, as she had been doing lately. I didn't blame her really. I would've too. Today was different, though. Today dear Harry was carrying a box. A very special box. I tried not to grin as she sat down and Harry winked at me before sliding it across the table towards her. She glanced at it inquisitively before carefully opening it, making sure the wrapping was kept unbroken (as I knew she would). Her face morphed into shock as she pulled out a neatly kept scroll with my writing and her favourite scents intertwined in the paper.

One night she and I had gotten drunk with tiredness after a hours of talking and she confided in me all these little things. One of which was her favourite smells. Freshly mowed grass and toothpaste were among those. I watched as she sniffed the parchment and looked at Harry, confused. She carefully unrolled it and saw a picture of her and I hugging, laughing, in the cold winter snow of the Burrow. There was only one sentence under the picture.

_I love you and I will fight for you. _

She dropped the parchment and locked eyes with me. She quickly got up and walked towards me. "I don't love you."

I smirked with a mixture of despair at those words and joy in the fact that I got to. "I'll make you." I then turned around, grabbed my stuff and left to get to class early. I gave her another piece of parchment before I did though.

_Step 1: get an A in at least two classes. _

And get an A I will. I would've gotten the title of prefect to complete that task.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: heya guys. Is everyone ok with the short chapters at the moment? If not I sort of have an idea but i'm not sure how good it'd be...

Anywayz, lets continue. :D

...

Fred's POV:

For the next week I worked like a good little Ravenclaw and did extra study and dragged George, Lee and Harry into coming to the library with me to help me take study notes and stuff so well that I got called into McGonagall's office to see if there was something wrong. Obviously, there wasn't so she shook her head and let me leave. As I was eating in the great hall or walking through the passageways I was stopped by teachers that commended me with enormous grins on their faces. I continued to run amuck, I mean, I wouldn't be me otherwise. I still helped George find people to test our products on and invent new stuff but I was just really good academically. So when our next lot of exams came around I got four As. I could not believe it. Nor could anyone really. Georgie had to go and check with the professors, actually. I was ecstatic.

"I'm gonna go tell her," I mumbled nervously, hoping that she would be proud of me. I knew that four As were basically nothing to her, but it was a big thing for me. I kind of liked it. I was pacing in my dormitory, waiting for Lee to come up and give me the all clear. I had a plan to tell her. Well, it didn't actually involve me telling her. It more so involved me my papers telling her. In fact, I had made a deal with the fat lady to only let Hermione in with a password that Harry had given her this morning, one that she thought the entire house was now using, and when she used the password and stepped inside a whole heap of exploding crackers will go off before my charmed papers flew around her head. After about a minute another piece of parchment would land in her pocket. It read:

_"Step 1: accomplished. Step 3: get Snape to smile." _

It was a difficult task, I was well aware of that fact, but Hermione would know that too.

Once I heard the gorgeous squeal I quickly grabbed my (confiscated) broom and flew down. I stood proudly as she tried to simultaneously read and swat away my papers. I chuckled at her adorable face as she grew more and more furious. Once she realised what was happening she smiled broadly, though. She let her mouth drop and ran over to me and jumped in my arms, hugging me and whispering over and over again how proud of me she was, how she always knew how incredibly gifted and talented I was. Which, I knew was true because she had given me many rants about how 'I'm wasting my potential and could be doing so much better'. I finally had motivation, though. I hoped that she realised that she was the only motivation I needed. Even though I was sure that she didn't realise that the second piece of parchment slid neatly into her breast pocket (which may I say... Mhmm had those grown recently!), I decided that it was something that she could squeal happily about in private later on. I was just so overwhelmed with joy. "Wanna go for a walk?" I quickly kiss the top of her head after whispering in her ear. I pulled back only long enough to see her blush and nod her head a little before I walked out of the common room and into the rest of the castle, pulling her by the hand.


End file.
